


Message in the Mirror

by bluest_skies



Series: Bunker Boyfriends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a realization, Fluffish, M/M, cas is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas leaves Dean a message, which sparks a confession. Originally posted on tumblr for Bunker Boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message in the Mirror

 

Dean felt frozen, his hand suspended in front of the mirror, brain trying to catch up.

He supposed, deep, deep down, he always knew. But he never let that sliver of hope grow too large. And part of him wanted to wipe the mirror clean and forget he ever saw the message there.

They never talked about it, Dean and Cas, this strange push and pull between them. Dean stuffed it down, where he buried everything he wanted to just NOT think about.

But now, he found he couldn’t. He couldn’t ignore the warmth that seemed to start at his heart and spread outward though his whole body, making his scalp tingle and his toes curl.

He dried himself off, eyes flicking up now and then, watching as the steamed up mirror slowly began to clear. He almost felt panicked, as if the sentiment would disappear as the words did.

The thought propelled him forward, wet towel forgotten on the floor as he made his way down the hall, hopping slightly to pull on sweatpants. Cas’ bedroom door was barely cracked open and it squeaked noisily as Dean pushed on it, widening the gap. The gigantic mound of covers on the bed shifted, and Cas’ disheveled head peeked out.

"Dean?" He rasped, eyes squinting against the hallway light. "Are you alright? Are you injured?"

Dean moved into the bedroom, perching on the edge of the bed. "No, I’m fine, Cas. Promise. The case was pretty simple so we just headed back instead of staying at a hotel."

"Oh, ok. Good. That’s good." Cas shifted, propping himself up on an elbow. "Is Sam…?"

Dean cut him off. “Sam’s fine. We’re all fine. I just— Can I just lay in here with you for a while? Is that okay?”

Cas’ eyes widened slightly. “Of course, Dean.” Dean closed his eyes as Cas whispered his reply. Dean’s name always sounded so reverent falling from Cas’ lips, and Dean felt privileged to hear it. Always.

He waited as Cas shifted around, moving his blanket mountain to make room. Dean slid in behind him, Cas’ warm back to his belly, and wrapped one arm around Cas’ waist. He put his forehead to the back of Cas’ head and squeezed him tight.

"I love you too, Cas. I do," Dean whispered into Cas’ hair.

"I know, Dean," Cas said quietly into the dark. "I’ve always known."


End file.
